


Naegami and the Minecraft Adventures

by dreamsbrokenbyjoy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Minecraft, i wrote a minecraft fic, is this a minecraft fic, nd eat mac n cheese, the answer is yes, they play minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsbrokenbyjoy/pseuds/dreamsbrokenbyjoy
Summary: i wrote this at 6 am when me and my girlfriend were like 'what if minecraft'





	Naegami and the Minecraft Adventures

(im not taking this seriously) It was a normal day. Normal, completely normal. Makoto Naegi had been playing Minecraft on his Xbox, like the casual he was. However, Byakuya Togami had no interest in his boyfriend's newest addiction, nor did he care about Makoto whatsoever. Though the last part may have been a lie, the first most definitely wasn't. Since he has started playing the game, Makoto has needlessly begged the taller to play the game with him, as it would serve as a good bonding experience. 

"Byakuya!" Makoto called from the living room.

Twogami peered into the room from the kitchen. "If you're going to ask me to play that game with you, the answer is no." He responded coldly, before continuing to make mac n cheese.

Makoto paused his game and walked over to the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Byakuya's waist. "C'monnn, please? You haven't played ever! How do you know you don't like it?"

"Tch." He scoffed. "If you want to play so much, ask your sister, even Toko for all I care." He continued to stir the mac n cheese. 

"I don't wanna play with Komaru! She's too much of a lesbian to play with me!" 

"...and Toko?"

"Toko is why she's a big dumb lesbian who doesn't play games with me anymore!" 

"Talk to someone who cares." He turned the heat on the stove down as he put some mac n cheese into a plate. "Now, if you don't want this commoners food you enjoy so much to get cold, I suggest eating it rather than continuing to beg." He handed the plate to Makoto as he served another plate and went to sit at their kitchen table.

Makoto took his plate and say next to Byakiya at the table. "What do I have to do to get you to play with me?" 

The other was finishing a bite of mac n cheese. "Eat your food, then we'll see." Meanwhile, Makoto was shoveling the macaroni into his mouth, chewing was for casuals.

After about 30 seconds, Makoto successfully ate all of the mac n cheese served to him. "I'm done! Now can we play?" 

Byakuya simply scoffed, as he put his plate atop Makoto's and brought the two plates to the sink and washed them. "Fine."

Makoto's face lit up. "You'd really play?"

"I don't see the harm in playing."

Makoto shook his hands in excitement and ran into the living room to set up the Xbox so the two could play the game known as Minecraft. "So, do you know how to play?"

"Why would I, dumbass. I've never played before." Makoto hastily shoved a controller into Byakuya's hands. After briefly going through how to play, Makoto created a world titled "Byakuya is a piss baby."

As you always do when starting a new world, Makoto punched some trees, and soon he created a small cave home for the two to stay in until they had been more settled. After around 30 minutes of playing, they had already found diamonds and Byakuya had been flaunting his diamond chestplate to his ironclad boyfriend. 

Makoto yawned. "I think I'm gonna head to bed! Thanks for playing with me, I hope you liked it." He placed a kiss on Byakuya's forehead as he saved the game and went to the couch where he slept, since the two lived in a small apartment.

"As if I had fun. Have a good night's rest." 

Makoto chuckled. "Heh, what if I uh, put my minecraft bed next to yours in our survival world?" 

"What."

"Haha, just kidding…"

"Makoto please."

"Unless…?" 

"Shut your big dumb whore mouth Naegi."

(end)


End file.
